The Adventures of Wonder Whishcast
by Azure Butterfly
Summary: Whishcast is a superhero, Electinz is annoying, and Twig is coffee obsessed. Yep, all randomness here! Companion story to 'Alena and the Team of Crazy People. Oneshot.


Hello, it's me again! To understand what's going on here, you should read my main story, "Alena and the Team of Crazy People." This takes place a little bit before the start of the main story (but Alena still has her bracelet) and doesn't relate to the plot. Other than that though, it has the same crazy characters, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or Panera. I do own Alena, her pokemon, my dog Alex, 3 neopets, 3 webkinz, a weird story about talking animals and dragons, and Ruby, Emerald, and Diamond version of pokemon.

The Adventures of Wonder Whishcast

One day, Alena, Twig, Electrinz, Sander, and Whishcast were all sitting around the dinner table waiting to be served.

"Twig, are you going to serve dinner soon?" asked Alena.

"_I thought Sander was making dinner," _said the Sceptile.

"_You told me that we were going to order pizza!"_ said the Flygon.

"_Actually, that was me," _said Electrinz, _"And don't blame me for not making dinner, the only thing I can make is cereal!"_

"So… does anyone want to go out for dinner?"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sander had wanted to get Italian.

Whishcast had wanted cake.

Electrinz had wanted pizza.

Twig and Alena had wanted to go to Panera.

"That's two votes, we're going to Panera!" said Alena.

"_But pizza is Italian!" _said Electrinz.

"Too bad, we're decided!" said Alena.

At Panera, everyone ordered and chose one of the really tall tables. Whishcast sat in Alena's lap while Sander and Twig stood up. Electrinz sat on a huge pile of pillows on top of one of the chairs.

Twig immediately began drinking a full cup of coffee. When it was all gone, he went back up to the counter and showed it to the lady that was operating the register.

"Oh, what a smart little Sceptile! Do you want more coffee?" she asked.

Twig nodded and she gave it to him free because she thought he was the cutest thing ever.

"Have as much as you like!" she said.

So Twig went up for seconds. And thirds. And fourths.

Back at the table, Whishcast was talking about her latest discovery.

"_Me Wonder-Whishcast!" See 'W' on head?" _

"Oh yes, I'm sure you'd make a great superhero!" said Alena, tickling Whishcast gently.

"_Don't be ridiculous! You're not a superhero!" _said Electrinz.

"_Am twoo! Me have cape!" _Whishcast pulled out a mini blue cape out of thin air.

"_That doesn't mean you're a superhero," _said Electrinz.

"_Oh, be nice," _said Sander.

Just then, Twig came back to the table with 5 cups of coffee in his claws.

"Um Twig, how much coffee have you drunk?"

"_I don't know… maybe… 14 cups?" _

Everyone stared at him open-mouthed.

"Twig, you like bitter food _way_ too much."

"_ME WONDER-WHISHCAST!" _shouted Whishcast suddenly.

All of a sudden, Whishcast began glowing! When the light faded, she was floating in midair while heroic music played. Her 'W' glowed red and laser beams shot out of it, heading right for Electrinz.

"_AAAAAHHHHH!" _he yelled.

The music changed as Whishcast chased the poor electric mouse around the restaurant.

"Will you stop that?!" Alena yelled at the band that was playing all the music. They ran over to the bakery section of Panera and stole all the bagels. Then they ran out the front door, never to be seen again.

Just then, Twig's eyes began twitching. Whishcast and Electrinz stopped running around and stared.

"Uh-oh." said Alena.

"_Everyone run! Caffeine overload!" _yelled Sander.

"_Whahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" _yelled Twig.

Wattson, the weird electric gym leader, walked in and started laughing with Twig.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Alena.

"Laughing is good for you! Whahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" yelled Wattson.

One of the trainers from his gym walked in and stared at Wattson's bald head.

"Shinnnnnnnnneeeeeeyyyyy!" he yelled.

"_Whahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" _yelled Twig. Leaves shot everywhere, knocking Whishcast out instantly and shooting Electrinz out the front door. But there was a cliff outside and he kept falling, falling, falling…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

His eyes suddenly jerked open. His breath came in gasps and he was sweating horribly.

"_That dream was _weird!" said Electrinz, _"It was just plain freaky!" _

That's when he noticed a little pair of eyes looking at him.

"_Electrinz okay?" _said Whishcast.

"_Ahhhh!" _yelled Electrinz. He ran out of the room screaming.

Alena walked into the room and looked at Whishcast.

"What was that all about?" she said.

"_I no know," _said Whishcast.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Well there it is! I just had to write a story about Twig's coffee obsession. In Ruby, he actually does like bitter food the best! Anyway, review or feel the wrath of Twig and his coffee obsession!


End file.
